


Medical Attention

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 08:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14787243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Jirou wants Keigo to see a sensei. Atobe objects.





	Medical Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2018-05-28 07:10am to 07:20am

"Ore-sama is not in need of medical attention."

"Aren't you? You look like a crab, Keigo. We're going to see a sensei."

Atobe huffed.

"Ore-sama is certainly not looking like a crab. Ore-sama always has the perfect tan."

"Then next time, after returning from a country where the sun obviously doesn't shine, you should use sun lotion again like you used to. We're going to see a sensei. Now."

Jirou continued pulling him along, not even slowing a step.

"Ore-sama does not need medical attention, Jirou. And even if he did, he would not be visiting just any sensei that happens to be in the area."

Jirou didn't stop walking but was obviously getting irritated.

"Keigo…"

"Ore-sama is fine."

"You will see a sensei. And you will see one now. Besides, we're already here."

Looking at the big, white building Atobe tried not to cringe.

"Ore-sama is not entering this awful looking block."

"Yes, you will."

"Jirou…"

"Unless you want me to not attend your parents oh so important barbecue…"

"That's blackmail."

"Yes."

"When did you become this evil?"

Jirou shrugged his shoulders.

"Haven't seen me in a while. Now, on you go."

Pushing him up the three steps and through the doors, Atobe had to admit that the cold air felt awfully pleasant on his abused skin - if only to himself.

"3rd floor. And don't worry. I'm staying with you."

Finally giving in, Atobe sighed. When Jirou really wanted something, he could never object for too long. Especially not if his sweet boyfriend was right, not that he'd ever tell him that.


End file.
